This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and in particular to an improved fabricated vehicle wheel and method for producing the same.
A conventional fabricated vehicle wheel is typically of a two-piece construction and includes an inner disc and an outer xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d rim. The disc can be cast, forged, or fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys, and includes an inner annular wheel mounting portion and an outer annular portion. The wheel mounting portion defines an inboard mounting surface and includes a center pilot or hub hole, and a plurality of lug receiving holes formed therethrough for mounting the wheel to an axle of the vehicle. The rim is fabricated from steel, aluminum, or other alloys, and includes an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, an axially extending well, an outboard tire bead seat, and an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange. In some instances, a three-piece wheel construction having a mounting cup secured to the disc is used. In both types of constructions, the outer annular portion of the disc is typically secured to the rim by welding.
A fabricated vehicle wheel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,194 to Fitz et al. As shown in the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the Fitz et al. patent, the wheel includes an outer full rim and an inner one piece disc having a plurality of spoke members. Each spoke member includes an outer end which is welded to the rim to produce the vehicle wheel. The Fitz et al. patent discloses other embodiments of a wheel construction having individual spoke members which are secured to the rim in a similar manner.
This invention relates to an improved fabricated vehicle wheel and method for producing the same. The method for producing the fabricated vehicle wheel comprises the steps of: (a) providing a wheel rim defining a rim axis and including an inboard tire bead seat retaining flange, an inboard tire bead seat, a generally axially extending well portion, an outboard tire bead seat and an outboard tire bead seat retaining flange; (b) providing a wheel disc blank; (c) subjecting the wheel disc blank to a metal forming operation to produce a partially formed wheel disc having a plurality of outwardly extending spoke portions which are spaced circumferentially about the disc blank; (d) subjecting the partially formed wheel disc to a metal forming operation to produce a wheel disc preform, the wheel disc preform including an inner mounting portion, a plurality of outer spoke portions, and an intermediate spoke portion defined in the region between the inner mounting portion and outer spoke portions, the intermediate spoke portion including a plurality of generally globe shaped spoke portions; (e) subjecting the wheel disc preform to one or more metal forming operations to produce a finished wheel disc, the finished wheel disc including a centrally located wheel mounting surface and a plurality of outwardly extending spokes; and (f) securing the wheel disc and the wheel rim together to produce the fabricated vehicle wheel.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.